Conventionally, a manufacturing system for producing liquid crystal display devices disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known. The manufacturing system disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a liquid crystal forming line, a sealant forming line, a bonding and curing line, an inspection line. The liquid crystal forming line is for dropping liquid crystals onto a first substrate. The sealant forming line is for dropping a sealant onto a second substrate. The bonding and curing line is for bonding the first substrate and the second substrate together and curing the sealant. The inspection line is for cutting the first and the second substrates that are bonded and cured into panel segments, polishing the panel segments, and inspecting the panel segments. The manufacturing system includes processes of: dropping the liquid crystals onto the first substrate using a dispenser; forming a UV curable sealant on the second substrate; vacuum-bonding the first and the second substrates; UV-curing the UV curable sealant; cutting the bonded substrates into cell segments; polishing the cut substrates in the segments; and performing a final inspection on the polished substrates.